


Honours Even

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's been in combat before, but not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honours Even

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Domestic Wednesday  
> Prompt: MCU, any, playing in the snow  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/677004.html?thread=89713548#t89713548

"You're sure you're ready for this?"

He's genuinely curious with a sprinkling of worry lying underneath his words, but Maria only eyes Jim with a smile. "I have gone into battle before," she reminds him and he shakes his head. 

"Not like this," he tells her, taking her hand in his. "It's not too late to back out, you know."

Maria arches an eyebrow and too late he remembers that you should never even vaguely imply that this woman might not be able to handle herself in any situation. "What's the matter, Jim?" she asks and he's relieved that she still sounds amused. "Afraid you can't keep up with me?" 

And then the relief is gone because she's got a handful of snow from God only knows where and she's stuffed it down the neck of his jumper. He yelps as the cold hits him, wriggles to dislodge it which only makes things worse and she laughs as she spins out of his reach and runs after one of his teenage nieces who slows down to give her a high five. 

"Ok, it's on now," he calls after her because as much as he always loves the Annual Rhodes Family Holiday Snow Battle? 

This year, shit just got real. 

He's not sure how much later it is when he finally catches up to her. He does know that every scrap of snow in his parents' back yard has been used and reused and is now a dangerously slushy consistency. He also knows that she's fit in well with his family and that there are at least two of his nieces who want her to give them lessons in just how to throw the perfect snowball. Everyone is freezing cold and soaking wet and having the time of their lives and when he grabs her, presses her up against the oak tree away from curious - for curious, read young - eyes, her lips are warm against his. 

"Ready to surrender?" He's got a handful of slush ready to fall and her eyes dance. 

"Nope." He can tell she doesn't think he'll really do it but he will and he does and her pink cheeks darken to red and she shrieks and twists against him as he pulls the collar of her coat to one side and shoves the slush inside. Her moving against him has the side effect of making him wish that he wasn't at his parents' house with his entire family around, because he's a full grown man, not some pimply adolescent, and he's instantly reminded of a hundred other times she's pushed against him like that, for reasons that are not nearly so innocent. None of which are likely to be re-enacted here and now, no matter how much they might like to. 

"How about now?" he asks her when she stops struggling and she leans back against the tree, wraps her arms around his neck. 

"How about we call it honours even," she suggests, "and we go inside where you can warm me up?" 

Despite his thoughts of moments ago, Jim knows a good offer when he hears one and he pulls her close to him. "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
